The Little Things We Cherish
by juliwulie829
Summary: Naomi's mother decided to relocate back to Bristol after Naomi has grown up and mainly lived in New York her whole life so far. What happened when she meets a curious red head at school, who also happens to be the girl next door? Rating change for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello there, for those of you reading my other story, don't worry, I just felt like spicing things up a bit and start a little something new. For those who aren't reading my other story, you should :) trust me. Anyway, here we are. Lets get this show on the road shall we?**

* * *

**One;**

**Naomi POV**

I'm woken up to the sound of rain smacking against the window, I open my eyes and look out to see black skies. "Lovely." I mumble to myself dryly as I put in the effort to try and get up. I turn onto my back and look at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

"Naomi! Get up or you'll be late!" My mom shouts while banging on the door. My mom decided it would be a great idea to move to England, Bristol to be exact, why? I have no fucking idea, why. Either way, it was my first day of school; apparently the education system is different here, so instead of continuing my high school career, I was now beginning college at seventeen. So not only do I have to be 'the new kid' but I also have to adjust to an education system I have no fucking clue about. I digress… for now at least.

Soon enough I'm downstairs and walking into the kitchen where my mom is sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper. "Ma, why did we move here?" I ask as I sit down on front of her, thinking now is a great a time as any, even though the past three weeks may have been better.

"I told you before we left New York that this is where I lived before I moved to the states. I felt that now was a good a time as any to get you over here and well, settled down, love." She says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Settled down? Mom, I'm only seventeen, the most settling down I do, is when I choose to stay in for the night." I state.

"Yeah, well, I feel like now was a good time to come back, so deal with it, you can make plans to move back if you choose to, other than that, I'm staying here." She says picking up her coffee cup and walking over to the sink with it.

"Okay mom." I say getting up and walking over to her. "Love you, see you later." I say kissing her on the cheek and walking out the door. 'College' was about a ten-minute walk from my house. It seemed like a high school. There were lockers and places for students to park their cars and whatever else. Not the type of college experience I would have thought of if I was home. Anyway, I followed a group of kids into what I assume was the gym and sat down at on the bleachers for assembly. I took my seat at the very top, not only to be as by myself as possible, but also to 'people watch' as I usually did back home in New York whenever I would stumble into Central Park after school or Times Square on the weekends. People always seemed to fascinate me, even though I hated most of them. Most of them being about 99.9% of the entire population, but you know, just _most_ of them.

So here I am, sitting here just looking out over the sea of faces that I will probably never talk to nor really want talking to me, when I feel some one staring at me. I look to my left and see a pair of brown eyes looking at me intently. I try to look away but I can't, she turns away first, but I still look at her. Bright red hair, pale white skin, cute button nose, she looks up at me again, and smirks, knowing that this time she has caught me staring. I feel my cheeks begin to burn, and quickly turn my head away, looking back at the people.

"Tag, you're it." I hear someone whisper in my ear, in a husky voice that makes my heart speed up and my knees weak. I look up to see the girl sitting next to me, smiling. "Hello." She said. Holy shit the mix of her accent and huskiness of her voice made me… nervous? What the fuck?

"Hi." I said quietly.

"You're not from here are you?" She asks curiously. I shake my head, seeming to have lost my voice. "I'm Emily." She says extending her hand. I take her hand and shake it.

"Naomi." I said letting go of her hand.

"So, Naomi, where are you from?" She asks, looking over towards the teachers standing in the middle of the gym, talking about something that I don't care about due to Emily's presence. I clear my throat.

"New York." I say with a bit more power in my voice than before.

"Interesting. Where in New York?"

"Manhattan." I say following her line of sight as she raises her hand, assuming her name has just been called.

"Naomi Campbell." A timid teacher calls out, resulting in laughter to erupt and me to hate the human race even more. I raise my hand as I roll my eyes and the laughter dies down. "Really fucking hysterical." I say under my breath.

"So, Miss Campbell seems as is we're in the same form." She says smirking.

"Does that mean, like, class or something?" I ask confused.

"Yes. We're in the same classes." She chuckles. "Come on, up you get." She says standing up and walking down the bleachers. I followed her lead as we walked over to a group of people. "Hey guys, this is Naomi." She says cheerfully.

"Hello." I say quietly taking in all the faces staring at me.

"Hey there, Naomi, I'm Cook." The one sandy haired boy said, shaking my hand and eyeing me up and down.

"Effy." The next girl with the mysterious blue eyes says next.

"Freddie." The obviously stoned boy who reeked of weed said waving slightly.

"Katie." The final girl says as she walks over to Effy and hooks elbows with her.

"So there you have it, everyone." Emily says turning towards me smiling.

"You're a twin." I state the obvious.

"Yeah, Katie is older by a couple minutes." Emily says.

"Five minutes if we want to be exact." Katie lisps. "Come on Effy, we'll be late." She says tugging on Effy's arm.

"Nice meeting you Naomi, see you around." Effy says being dragged away.

"We're off too Ems, gotta go find JJ and see if he's all right." Cook says walking away with Freddie.

"And then there were two." Emily says turning to look at me, and then snapping her fingers in front of my face, "You stare too much." She says with a smirk.

"Sorry." I say feeling the burn in my cheek fire up again, resulting in her laughing huskily. Dear God, she's so fucking attractive.

"Come on Manhattan." She says as she begins walking.

"Is that supposed to be a term of endearment?" I tease.

"Maybe." She says casually shrugging one shoulder. "Or it could be my British Charm causing you to believe so."

"There's no such thing as British Charm." I state.

"How would you know, you're just a silly American." She says as straight faced as possible.

"Just because you have that accent doesn't mean every, quote, _silly American_, falls for it." I say crossing my arms over my chest when we come to a stop in front of a wall of lockers.

"You're quite clever, Manhattan." She says taking the key out of one of the lockers and begins putting some stuff in it. I take the locker next to her and do the same.

"Tends to happen." I say shutting my locker and putting the key on my key chain.

"Ah, there's that American cockiness. I was waiting to here that." She says closing her locker.

"Not every American is cocky. In fact, my cockiness surpasses it all." I say smiling to full effect.

"You're very cocky, and quite cheeky." She says starting to walk backwards. "Well? Are you coming or what?" She asks quietly as she turns around and starts down the hall. As much as I don't want to give in, I end up failing miserably and trailing behind her a bit as I walk through the crowd of people, trying to keep up with her. Every couple of steps she looks over her right shoulder smirking at me. Soon enough I'm out of breath but she is still moving. Why the fuck I decided to start smoking cigarettes at fifteen I have no fucking idea. The next second I look up and she's gone, I continue walking towards where the one hallway meets another when I'm pulled into a class room.

"You're very… how you say, cheeky." I say the word cheeky in my best English accent. Causing Emily to chuckle.

"That was a pretty good accent. Although I can tell it's fake." She says taking a seat at one of the tables as the classroom continues to fill up.

"Well then, say something in a New York accent, I bet you it will sound just as fake as my English accent." I challenge.

"I dunno what to say." She says timid.

"Anything that a New Yorker would say."

"The only thing I can assume about New Yorkers is that, they think everyone is a bad driver except for themselves and they all manage to talk with their hands due to most of them being of Italian decent." She says in a pretty decent accent. I stare at her intently.

"There was a bit too much Brooklyn in that but it was fair enough." I say laughing a bit.

"Well then, I do a better accent then you do." She says cockily.

"New Yorkers never admit defeat. Therefor you do not." I say stick my tongue out at her.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by with the same amount of back and forth between Emily and I, not gonna lie she is probably the only person I have managed to put in enough effort with and not feel like I wanna crawl back into myself. The final bell rang and since I didn't end the day with her (or any of the others I have class with) I just decided to walk straight home. As I walked off the school grounds I caught a glimpse of Emily, but just continued walking, seeing as she seemed to be in a conversation with someone.

"Manhattan!" I hear her shout and turn to see her jogging towards me. "Where are you off to?" She asks panting.

"Home." I say sarcastically.

"Want some company?" She asks catching her breath rather quickly.

"No, it's okay." I say pulling my bag higher onto my shoulder.

"Really no trouble, I actually am headed the same way." She says. "I'm not stalking you or anything, I just always walk out this way, I live just up that street." She says pointing down the same street I was heading down.

"I live down there as well." I say a bit shocked.

"Y-yeah, we're neighbors." She says shyly.

"You're fucking around right?" I question. She shakes her head.

"No, I'm not, you live like right across the street, come on, I'll prove it to you." She says as we beginning walking. Once we get closer to my house she stops. "See, I live here, you live there." She says pointing diagonally across from her house. "My mum actually brought your mum a 'welcome to the neighborhood' basket thing a few days after you moved in. I only just realized it this morning when I saw you at assembly." She says as her cheeks turn red and she becomes, what I feel is, unusually shy.

"Oh. Look at that." I say dumb founded. "Well, hello then neighbor." I say smiling sweetly. "I'll see you around more often then." I say as I begin to walk backwards towards my house.

"See you later Manhattan." She says waving.

"Bye Bristol." I say playing the same game as her, resulting in her smiling shyly as she walks up the path to her house.

* * *

A/N; There we have it. Like, hate, review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Let's start off with a giant thank you to all the lovely reviews. Starting today I'm going to update this story every Thursday or Friday (considering the fact that I am currently writing this on Thursday, knowing it will be ready by one of the days.) And away we go.**

**Two;**

**Naomi POV**

"Naomi, is that you?" Mom calls from the kitchen as I walk in through the door.

"Who else would it be, mom?" I say rolling my eyes and dropping my bag at the foot of the stairs before walking into the kitchen.

"How was school?" She asks cheerfully.

"Pretty good." I say getting a bottle of water from the fridge before going up stairs. I pick up my bag and climb the stairs to my room. I close the door behind me; I walk over and open the window. An hour or so later, after trying to do some form of homework, a tiny pebble lands on my desk, followed by two more. I walk over to the window to see Emily standing at the edge of my front yard smiling.

"Manhattan!" She says cheerfully.

"Throwing rocks in my window, quite a cliché don't you think?" I tease leaning my elbows on the windowsill.

"The more you get to know me, the more you'll see I'm a walking cliché."

"Who says I _want_ to get to know you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Who doesn't want to get to know me?" She says smiling cheekily.

"See, I really don't know the answer to that one." I say shrugging.

"You busy?" She asks raising her hand to block out the sun that was shining in her eyes.

"I have to make a call in a little bit, why?" I ask, looking at my watch. (Still set to New York time.)

"How long is a little bit?"

"A couple hours." I say sighing.

"Come down?" She asks hopeful.

"I dunno, I have homework to do and I still have boxes to unpack…"

"Please?" She interrupts.

"I… really…" I say pointing behind me awkwardly.

"Just for a half hour? Not too much to ask for." She says bouncing on the balls of her feet like a little kid. It was actually pretty adorable.

"Just half an hour." I say sternly. I close my window, slip a pair of shoes on and make my way outside. "Ma! I'll be back in a little bit, just going for a walk." I say reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay!" She calls from wherever.

I walk outside and am greeted with a ginning Emily. "To what reasons have you forced me out of my home, Bristol?" I say in mock anger.

"Follow me." She says walking down the street.

"Last time I followed you I almost passed out from not being able to breathe." I say walking next to her.

"Maybe you should get in shape then." She says smirking.

"Don't make fun of me just because I don't have a body as toned as yours." I say. Only registering what I've said after it sat in the air between us for a moment.

"Well that's what happens when you have a dad who owns a gym, and used to give athletic punishments to us as a kids." She says not missing a beat.

"That must have sucked."

"Not really, I mean, I _obviously_ am benefiting from it." She says letting out a slight laugh.

"Well then" I say pulling out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. "Does a health nut like you frown upon smoking then?" I ask lighting it.

"No." She says taking the cigarette from my lips and taking a long drag. "I never said _I_ was the fitness freak, my dad is." She says releasing the smoke into the air, I go to take the cigarette back out she pulls it away from me smirking. "You have a whole pack there." She says gesturing to my pocket with a nod.

"Well then." I say taking out another cigarette and repeating the process. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"Dunno." She shrugs.

"So then why don't we turn around and you can just come inside then." I suggest.

"Okay, now that we just wasted five minutes walking." She says in mock annoyance.

We get to the front on my house, when I stop for a moment before walking through the fence and up the path do the door. "Okay, before we go in there I just should warn you my mom is a bit… annoying." I say sighing.

"Your mum can't be that bad." She says smiling.

"Yeah well, you'll see." I say opening the gate allowing Emily through before I do.

"Naomi, come here please." Mom calls as soon as I step foot in the door.

"Yeah Ma?" I say walking through to the back of the house.

"What do you want for dinner sweetie?" She asks while looking around in the fridge.

"Don't know or care." I say.

"Well then… oh, who's this?" She asks when she turns around and sees Emily.

"Mom, Emily. Emily this is my mom, Gina."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Campbell." Emily says shyly.

"Please call me Gina. So I'm assuming you met in school?" Mom asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, we met at assembly, and have classes together, I also live just across the street." Emily says.

"Okay, so, Emily is staying for a bit. Is that okay?" I ask as I begin to walk out of the kitchen.

"That's fine with me, if I don't find something to make for dinner we'll just order in okay?" Mom asks as she begins to raid the cabinets again.

"That's fine. Come on Emily." I say taking her hand and dragging her up the stairs into my room. Once inside I close the door over.

"She seems nice." Emily says as she takes in the surroundings of my room.

"Yeah, then again, you only had a thirty second conversation with her." I say looking at my watch.

"Your room is nice, very cozy." She says sitting down on my bed.

"Thank you." I say taking a seat in my desk chair facing her.

"So…." She says finally meeting my eyes.

"Yeah…." I say nodding my head awkwardly.

"Isn't this the part where we talk about boys and do each other's nails?" Emily teases in a high pitch and girly voice.

"Ha fucking ha. If you haven't noticed the rather large rainbow flag hanging right above your head, I'm gay, Bristol." I state.

"Oh yeah? Well, then we can do each other's nails and talk about girls then." She says with a glint in her eye.

"You're gay?" I say.

"Yeah." She says dryly.

"Knew it." I say under my breath looking away from her.

"What'd you say?" She asks standing up.

"Nothing, I just figured that you were and well, you proved me right so." I say smirking.

"I don't know if I can get use to the cockiness, Manhattan." She teased.

"Well then, I don't know if this friendship can last then." I say in mock annoyance.

"Ha fucking ha. So you have a girl back home?" She asks sitting further back on my bed.

"No… Well, kinda sorta not really. Like we broke up before I moved, really no point, you know?" I sigh looking down.

"Is she the girl in all those pictures?" She asks pointing to the bulletin board filled with pictures.

"Yeah, her name's Jamie."

"You love her don't you?" She states rather than asks.

"Not the same way she loves me. I loved her but I didn't _love_ her, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean." She says looking down.

"You okay?" I ask, seeing as her mood took a strange turn.

"Y-yeah, I um, have to go." She said quickly getting up and leaving the room in a hurry.

"Emily? Wait." I say before I hear the front door close, I run over to my window and look out to see her quickly walking to her house. "Emily!" I shout out the window, she doesn't turn around or even stop as she walks up the path to her door and disappears into her house.

"Naomi? Is everything okay?" Mom calls up the stairs.

"Yeah mom, don't worry." I lied; I have no fucking clue what went on.

"Okay then, dinner is whatever you can find." She calls again.

"Okay." I say knowing she really isn't there any more. Soon enough my laptop starts ringing, I walk over to it and answer the Skype call.

"Hey kiddo." My dad says, once the call is connected.

"Hey dad." I say smiling.

"How is everything? Being good for you mom and all?"

"Yeah, as good as I choose to be." I say dryly. "When are you getting over here?"

"Soon enough Naoms, as soon as my boss lets me. It would be sooner but he's being a real dick lately." He says sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just don't make promises you can't keep dad." I say sighing.

"I'm trying. Look I don't want every conversation we have to go in this direction." He says raising his voice a bit.

"Yeah well, if you weren't such an asshole and only thought about work and yourself we wouldn't end up here dad." I say matching his tone.

"Don't raise your voice." He says.

"Likewise." I snap, disconnecting the call. "Fucking hate everyone." I mutter to myself before getting up and walking back over to the window. I look over to Emily's house and see her sitting at her window, looking into mine, when she sees me she waves slightly before stepping away from the window. There's something about that girl that is starting to drive me a bit crazy. She's so sure of herself and yet, as soon as that particular conversation took a turn, she shut down. Even just getting a glimpse of her through the window she still looked shut down and emotionless.

* * *

**A/N; So didn't really know how to end this chapter. I've been stuck at the same spot for hours so I just stopped here. Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Thank you for the reviews and favorites and what not :) I don't want to waste time with this so, I'll just get on with the story.**

**Three;**

**Naomi POV**

"Good morning Bristol." I say as Emily walks up to her locker.

"Morning Naomi." She says quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired, I had to deal with listening to Katie shagging her girlfriend all night." She says rolling her eyes.

"That's… awkward." I say cocking an eyebrow.

"More than you think. I mean thank god we don't share a room anymore, it was worse then." She says closing her locker. "Want to hang out after school today? Get a coffee or something?" She asks, moving her bag onto her shoulder a bit more.

"Sounds a bit like you're asking me out." I state teasingly, resulting in her cheeks turning pink.

"Well… you see… I mean it's just coffee, nothing all that special." She says nervously.

"Well, I'd love to _just _get coffee with you." I say smiling as we walk to our first class together.

"Cool, meet you out by the pitch?" She asks hopeful.

"What's that?" I ask confused.

"The soccer field." She says in an American accent.

"Oh, yeah, okay perfect." I say smiling.

* * *

The remainder of the day seemed to fly by. So here I am, sitting under some giant tree on the 'pitch' waiting for Emily, considering I haven't seen her since lunch, I've been itching to hear her voice and smile. Not only was she hot, she also had a great sense of humor, which is always a plus from the girls I usually… well I never date. I just like to fuck around rather than date. I guess Jamie is the only person I 'dated' although it was more or less due to the fact that she was an amazing screw and there was no sense in dropping her. Okay I'm shallow, fucking sue me. So anyway, here I am sitting on the grass watching the sea of people for Emily. After about five minutes I see a shock of red hair coming out of one of the doors. I see her make a beeline for me. I stand up, quickly dusting off my ass and leaning against the tree when I see her make eyes with me. I can't help but smile when I see her face, I don't know what it is but she makes me happy. And that takes a lot.

"Hey, Manhattan." She says walking over to me and tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Bristol." I say taking a step towards her. "Lead the way." I say quietly. She smirks and begins walking towards the front gate of the school. "So how far a walk?" I ask once we're off school grounds.

"Why are you already bored with me?"

"I never said that. I just want to know." I say defensively.

"Calm down, about five more minutes. You okay?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah, fine." I say reassuringly.

"Okay." She says smiling. "So, would you like to sit outside or inside?" She asks.

"Whatever you want to do." I say.

"No, you pick." She states.

"Inside. It looks like it might rain." I say looking up at the overcast sky.

"Okay then, after you." She says opening the door for me.

"Chivalry, I like that." I say smiling shyly after realizing what I just said.

"The more you stick around the more you'll learn about me, Manhattan." She says smirking. "What do you want?" She asks as I sit down at one of the small tables by the window.

"Just a black coffee." I say shrugging off my cardigan.

"Okay, be right back." She says walking away, and seeming to sway her hips as she does. I couldn't help but stare at her ass the whole time her back was turned to me. Once she started walking back over I quickly looked out the window. "Have a nice perv?" She says setting a cup of coffee in front of me, and sitting down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, playing it cool and taking a sip from my coffee.

"Oh don't play dumb, Naomi, it doesn't suite you." She said smirking 'cheekily' as she would put it. "I felt your eyes bore holes into my arse, don't even play." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"What can I say? I was admiring it then." I say smiling.

"Well at least you admitted it, Manhattan." She said raising her mug to me.

"You do have a very nice ass by the way." I say smirking.

"So do you." She winks, resulting in me nearly choking on my coffee.

"Did you just admit that you check me out?"

"Maybe." She says flatly.

"Well, just so you know, I feel your eyes bore holes into me too babe." I say raising my mug to her before taking a sip from it. Her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "Aw, don't blush, I never said I mind." I say seductively.

"So, do you miss New York?" She asks, obviously trying to change the conversation.

"Good subject change. Yes I do miss home. I miss the constant rush. I miss all my friends and my dopey little apartment with my parents. I think about going home a lot, I mean, my dad still lives there and even though I hate his guts I would rather be home than here and hate it. But then again, I think I might as well just stay with my mom and tough it out until I can go to college back home. Besides I can think of a couple reasons to stay, other than my mom." I say looking at my coffee for most of it.

"What would be a reason to stay?" She asks quietly.

"Well for one, there's this really hot girl in my classes. I mean she's a bit short but she has the nicest ass and best personality, I might as well stay for a bit." I sate matter of factly.

"Really?" She asks looking up at me. "What else does she look like?"

"She has pretty beautiful brown eyes, an amazing smile, and her voice. Jesus Christ I never thought someone's voice could drive me crazy. Oh and she has red hair, but you can tell it's fake as fuck, I mean, no one has naturally bright red hair, kinda weird." I say taking sip of my coffee and smiling when I see her blush and smile shyly.

"I know who you're talking about. She's quite fucking amazing and all the more reason to stay."

"Ha fucking ha. Well yeah, I mean I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, you seem interesting enough." I state.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." She says cocky.

"Don't be a know it all."

"Sorry, it's in my nature." She smiles.

"Are you and Katie anything alike?" I ask.

"Apart from the fact that we both like girls, no. She's a complete and utter bitch and I think she's gay because I came out and she feels like we have to be the same, that's why she's with Effy. But I think now, she really does like her. Either way, she's more obnoxious than me and not as cool." She states.

"So you're the cooler, less obnoxious completely and utterly gay as a three dollar bill not a bitch whatsoever twin?"

"Exactly." She says smiling and talking a sip of her tea.

"Cockiness is a turn off." I tease.

"Coming from you I know that's compete shit." She throws back.

"Well then, you got me." I couldn't help but smile when she did. She has such a gorgeous smile. "You know, you've had a permanent blush on your face the whole time we've been here. Do I make you nervous?" I ask leaning forward, resting my arms on the table.

"Not a nervous I can't handle." She says mirroring my movements.

"And by that you mean?" I ask confused.

"I could get use to it." She states.

"Are you implying something?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She says cocking an eyebrow and smirking when she sees my confused face.

"And when will I find out?"

"Again, for me to know." She says still smirking. "Now I see it is your turn to blush." She says as me cheeks begin to burn.

"You know it takes a lot to shut me up, and you seem to do it so effortlessly." I say looking at my hands.

"Well not effortlessly enough, you just spoke." She says cheekily.

"Don't be cheeky." I say in my best British accent.

"Don't use that face accent, it sucks." She teases.

"Well then." I say sitting back, crossing my arms over my chest as I look into her eyes intently. "You're quite the challenger aren't you?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"All with good humor though." She says smiling widely. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You really are fucking adorable, you know that?"

"I don't get reminded as much as I'd like to." She says.

"Maybe you should be reminded more then."

"And who will be reminding me?" She asks a bit hopeful.

"Oh that's for me to know and you to find out." I throw her words back at her causing her to laugh.

"Bitch."

"Yeah well, the more you get to know me, the more you'll learn kid." I say smirking.

"Kid?! I'm the same age as you!" She says in mock defense.

"How old are you even?" I ask, not really knowing.

"Sixteen." She says quietly.

"Yeah, _kid_, I'm seventeen. When is your birthday?" I ask.

"September fifteenth. Yours?"

"August twenty-ninth." I say grinning.

"Well, happy late birthday." She says defeated.

"And happy early birthday, kid." I say grinning. "Hang on, your birthday is like next week." I say realizing the date.

"Yeah, next Friday."

"Hmm."

"What? You don't have to like, get me anything." She says a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, I wont get you anything." Little does she know.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should get going." She says standing up and picking up her bag. I put my cardigan back on, get my bag and follow her out of the café. The walk home is in a comfortable silence. Instead of continuing my walk across the street, I first stop with her at her front gate.

"Thank you for the coffee, next time I treat." I say.

"Does that imply that next time you're asking me on a date?" She asks smiling.

"You never know. It may even be better than _just_ coffee."

"Are you trying to one up me?"

"Maybe, you never know."

"Cheeky. Give me your phone." She says holding out her hand. She takes my phone and punches in her number. "So now you can text me."

"Oh yeah, we can't be like the friends in that Taylor Swift music video and write stuff on whiteboards?" I ask jokingly.

"I mean, we could be cheesy like that, but I think we're a bit more grown up and a little too far away for that." She says smiling.

"Too bad, that would have been fun." I say chuckling.

"You're quiet adorable, Manhattan." She says smirking.

"Do you cheeks hurt yet? I mean, you haven't stopped smiling this whole time."

"Neither have you." She says pushing my shoulder playfully.

"Guess we're even then." I say.

"I guess." She says opening the gate. She takes a step towards me and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you for the afternoon. I had fun talking to you." She says quietly.

"Y-yeah, me too." I say just as quietly. "I'll text you when I get inside." I say smiling as she begins to walk up the path to her house.

"Bye Manhattan." She says waving.

"See ya, Bristol." I say waving as I walk backwards to my house, watching as she disappears into hers. I walk through the front door to the wonderful smell of my mom's cooking. No matter how much of a pain she is and how much she annoys me, one thing I can say is that the woman can cook, and I am highly grateful for that. "Hi mom." I say a bit to cheery as I walk into the kitchen and kiss her on the cheek as she stands over the stove.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naomi?" She jokes.

"Still your daughter mom." I say getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Where were you sweetie?" She asks as she concentrates on the contents of the pots cooking on the stove.

"I went for coffee after school with Emily, sorry I forgot to call." I say walking out of the kitchen and up to my room. I quickly take my phone from my pocket and open my contacts (not that I have a hell of a lot.). The first contact that comes up is 'Bristol 3' the fact that she added the heart for me makes me smile and quickly text her.

_'Hey, nice way to refer to yourself in my phone, Bristol :) thanks again for today.'_ I hit send and toss the phone onto my bed, followed by tossing my bag on my desk before changing into something more comfortable. Soon I hear my phone vibrating. I open the text for Emily and smile.

**'**_**Well I figure I would be easier to save you the time in doing it :p you're welcome for today, again. I'll see you tomorrow. Have coursework to do and a pervy little brother to beat. I'll tell you about him tomorrow, night Manhattan :)'**_ I couldn't help but let out s little laugh before replying.

_'Sounds interesting, have fun doing homework, I'll see you in the morning? Maybe walk to with you to school?'_ I ask hesitantly. Seconds later my phone buzzed.

_**'That would be nice :) I'll text you in the morning.' **_The fact that I have been smiling so much today is amazing me, there's something special about this girl and it will fucking kill me if I don't do this right.

_'Perfect :)' _I reply before putting my phone on the changer and walking over to my desk to begin my homework, the smile from the afternoon remaining on my face for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hello there kind reader :) Thank you guys for all the review, those of you wondering if this story is going to be complete fluff, it's not. I have plans for an epic curveball, it will all be worth it in the end, trust me. I mean, we're only on chapter four, if I throw in everything at once it wouldn't be fun, would it?**

* * *

**Four;**

**Naomi POV**

It has been a week since Em and I went on our coffee date, and well, things have been pretty good. I don't want to say I think I'm starting to fall for her because, well, that's fucking crazy. 'Love' isn't even a word normally in my vocabulary, but there is something about her that does drive me wild at times, I really can figure out what it is, it's just there. Almost an environmental kind of thing, either way, I'm not complaining. So, it's Emily's birthday today and even though she stressed not to get her anything, I did of course. I couldn't help it, I felt like I had to. So here I am, standing in front of her locker waiting patiently for her to appear, just when I start to lose hope and realize that there are only a couple minutes before class starts, she comes rushing down the hallway like a bat out of hell.

"Hey, Speedy Gonzales." I tease as she walks up to me panting. "Happy Birthday." I say holding up a gift bag.

"I told you not to get anything." She says a bit breathless, snatching the bag from my hand and opening her locker.

"Yeah, but I felt like it any way." I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"Well then, thank you. I'll open it later." She says placing it in her locker before closing and walking towards class with a smirk.

"Why do you always insist on leaving me behind?" I ask catching up to her.

"Just because I can." She says walking into the class and sitting down at her seat, I take my spot next to her.

"Bitch." I whisper in her ear just before the teacher starts the lesson. I look down and begin to take notes when a piece of paper obstructs what I'm writing. I open it to see Emily's handwriting. She did have a unique style to her writing, not that I paid close attention or anything. _That's not nice to say to the birthday girl :(_

_**Sorry :(**_ I wrote back before sliding the paper back over to her. I direct my attention back to the lesson when the paper returns. _You didn't say anything about my dress :( _The note read this time. I turn my head and look at her dress, to be honest; I didn't even pay attention to it before. She had on a black sundress, very girly for Emily, compared to the usually casual look I was used to seeing her in, although she did keep it causal today but wearing a pair or red Vans. _**You look very cute :)**_ I slide the paper back, only for it to appear seconds later. _You're not paying attention to this lesson today. It's my birthday :)_

_**The world is yours then?**_

_Yes :)_

_**Doing anything special later?**_

_Katie is having a party for us. I don't want to go._

_**Oh. Let me take you out…?**_

_I'd like that :) gonna let me know what you have in mind?_

_**Nope, special birthday surprise.**_

_Okay. Better be fun ;) _

_**It will be, trust me.**_

_You're lucky I do trust you._

_**Lucky?**_

_Very__ lucky. _

"Miss Campbell! Our lovely friend from across the pond, will you tell me what I was just talking about?" The teacher asks a bit melodramatically.

"Sir, if you don't remember what you just said then I don't know if I'm the right person to be helping you." I said as seriously as possible.

"Touché." He said smirking. "Pay attention please, there's only five minutes left, try and retain something." He says before turning back to the board and writing more notes. I give a side-glance to Emily and kick her under the table. Once the bell rings, and the teacher gives his final lecture no one really cares to hear as they walk out the door, I leave the room and wait for Emily to finish talking to the teacher about the assignment. (It's been a week and I still don't know his name, I think it's Knight or some shit.).

"So!" She says cheerfully as she walks into the hallway. "You suuuuure you don't wanna tell me anything?" She says batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I did."

"But I'm so cute! Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"As cute as you are, I'm not going to budge." I say stopping at my next class.

"Fiiiiiiiine." She huffs.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." I say smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you later?" She asks cautiously.

"Are you questioning if you'll see me?" I ask confused.

"I guess it's just a habit." She says shyly.

"Of course you'll see me later silly. Don't worry." I say smiling.

"Okay, out by the pitch right?"

"Right. See you later Emily."

"Bye Naomi." She says waving slightly and walking off.

* * *

"Ma!" I yell as soon as I step foot into the house. I told Emily to come over at sevenish, and that I was just going to make something special for her at my house with just her and I. I know, it sounds a bit like something a girlfriend would do, but I know my place enough to know what I'm doing.

"I'm in the kitchen. We need to talk!" She says.

"Okay, what's up?" I ask walking into the kitchen, only to soon feel someone jump onto my back nearly knocking me over and squealing in the process.

"Babe!" The voice shouts before kissing me. It takes me a minute to realize who it is.

"Holy shit! Jamie! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I ask hugging her tightly.

"Surprise! I asked my mom and dad if I could come and visit you for a week, your mom did a solid and kept the secret." She says smiling and holding me on her arms. The excitement was soon taken over by the thought of Emily.

"Fuck! You can't be here!" I say a bit neurotically.

"What are you talking about?" My mom asks from the table.

"It's Emily's birthday, I promised her I'd spend the night with her here, just the two of us. I don't want to seem rude, but can you like find something to do from like seven until I like text you or something?" I say stepping away from Jamie, who looked broken hearted.

"Naomi that's a bit rude of you to demand." Mom said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, really I am, but I just promised Em mom. I'll figure it out. Come on Jamie, I'll show you my room." I say walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. "Here we are, make yourself at home." I say smiling at her before walking over to the window. I look over to see Emily's window wide open when an idea hit me. "Jamie, I'll be back in a little bit." I say walking out of my room. The walk from my house to across the street I managed to gather some pebbles, I jump the gate to her house and start throwing them through her window.

"Well isn't it my knight in not so shining armor." She says leaning out the window smiling widely.

"Change of plans, can you be ready in, say, and hour? I hate having to change things but I have no choice." I say apologetically.

"Come in for a minute? I kinda want you to meet my parents." She says before disappearing from the window and appearing next to me seconds later, she takes my hand in her. Something that felt so natural and so odd all at the same time.

"Why are you doing this now?" I as scared. I never liked meeting anyone's parents, even people who were nothing more than friends, I hated meeting their parents, but with Emily, meeting her parents seemed as if it would be life or death.

"Now or never, Naomi. Come on, I've met your mum, now you should meet my dad and mum. Please." She says looking at me through puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only for a second, I have to get some stuff together." I say pouting. I take a deep breath as Emily leads us up the path and through the door into the house.

"Dad!?" Emily calls out once we're inside.

"He's in the garage, love. Oh, who's this?" Who I'm assuming to be Emily's mother asks.

"Mum, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is my mum, Jenna." Emily says smiling.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fitch." I say extending my hand for her to shake.

"Hmmm, New Yorker, are you?" She asks curiously.

"Yes ma'am. Born and raised." I say smiling nervously.

"Where in New York dear?"

"Upper West Side. My mom wanted to move to be back home, my dad still lived there and works at Columbia. He's a medical researcher." I say calmly.

"Impressive." She says cocking an eyebrow. "And your mother?"

"Stay at home. Took care of me didn't really see a point in working so much with my dad having such a great job. She does more volunteer work."

"That's good." She says approvingly "And what do you see yourself doing?" She asks cocking and eyebrow.

"Something with Politics, a lawyer maybe, plan on moving back home maybe to study."

"Well then, you come from hard working parents, you seem very smart, shouldn't be hard for you." She says looking at Emily approvingly. "Well, I best be off. Happy Birthday sweetie, have a good night." She says kissing Emily on the cheek. "Nice meeting you Naomi, come by whenever you please." She says with a smile before walking away.

"You okay?" Emily asks amused.

"I feel like she was two questions away from asking me about 'where I see myself in five years.' Holy shit is she always like that?" I ask wiping the sweat from my eyebrow.

"Only when she feels she should be. If not then she doesn't care. Come on, dad's turn." She says pulling me back outside towards the garage. "Hey dad." She says bouncing over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Emsy. How is the Birthday Twin!?" He asks happily.

"Good. Dad, this is my friend Naomi. Naomi, this is my dad, Rob."

"Hello Mr. Fitch." I say, repeating the same gesture I did for Jenna.

"Nice handshake there, Naomi. Please call me Rob, if you couldn't already tell, my wide is the more formal one." He says winking. "So what are you two up to?" He asks as he goes back to whatever it was he was doing before we walked in.

"Naomi and I are going put later, she just stopped by to tell me something, so I thought it'd be a good idea to meet her now." Emily says linking her arm through mine, and standing closer to me.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Naomi, and whatever you do later, be careful with my little Emsy." He says.

"Will do sir." I say as Emily drags me in some other direction.

"There not so bad at all. Now you don't have to worry about it later." She says smiling. "Now why can't we spend the night at yours?" She asks curiously.

"Apparently my ex, Jamie, decided to come and visit me, but she surprised me and well kind of fucked everything up. I'm sorry." I say looking at my feet.

"It's all okay."

"Plan two will be better I promise, just dress comfortable and bring extra clothes." I say walking backwards towards my house.

"What for?" She calls out.

"You'll see. Be ready in an hour!" I call before walking into my house.

* * *

**A/N; Okay, so quick chapter that will lead into some exciting stuff, people, I promise. Drama and all that good stuff is on the way soon. I just wanted to get this in between bit out before I started getting into everything else. Then again, after this it will only be chapter five. We have a long way to go. Love? Hate? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So before I get into this, I feel like I owe you a huge apology for the fact that I haven't updated in a while. This chapter has gone in about ten directions but I think I'm finally happy with it enough for you to enjoy reading it. So here we are…**

**Five;**

**Naomi POV**

"Hello, birthday girl." I say smiling when Emily comes to the door.

"Hello. Where are we off to?" She asks closing the door behind her and lifter her bag a bit higher on her shoulder.

"Surprise." I say leading her across the street and through my backyard. "Come on." I say when I see her hesitate as I begin to walk through the woods behind my house. "Nothing's gonna happen you ass, come on." I say taking her hand and pulling her along. We walk for about five minutes through the path that leads to a lake right behind my house.

"Whoa." Emily says when she see's that I've set up a bit of a picnic. "You really did this?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yeah well I had to think fast and I've been escaping to this place since I've moved here, so why not show you my hideaway." I say looking at her and smirking.

"Aw, too sweet." She says sitting down on the blanket and looking out over the water of the lake. "It's quite beautiful actually. I never knew this was over here." She says smiling as she looks over at me.

"Would it be completely out of place to say you have a beautiful smile?" I ask nervously.

"No, not at all." She says blushing slightly.

"Well then, you have a beautiful smile." I say quietly, smiling.

"So do you." She says winking at me.

"Why thank you." I say animatedly.

"You're quite the character, Campbell." Emily says, pulling a bottle of vodka from her bag.

"You don't seem to complain." I say while lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah well, it hasn't bothered me yet." She says sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. So how has your birthday been so far?' I ask before taking a drag from my cigarette.

"Okay I guess. Katie usually gets all the attention and everything usually revolves around what she wants so it doesn't really matter to me too much." Emily says before taking a swig of vodka. Just as I was about to speak I hear a voice call from behind me.

"Baby!?" I hear Jamie's voice on the distance.

"Fuck me." I say quietly under my breath.

"Who's that?" Emily asks, confused.

"My ex, I told you she was here. I guess she found us. She can be a bit of a pain so we'll just see what she wants then she should leave." I say quietly.

"Is she that bad?" Emily asks chuckling a bit.

"The only reason she lasted in a relationship with me for so long is because she was a good fuck. Apparently that's the only thing she's good for." I say turning to look behind me. "That was kinda douche baggy wasn't it?" I say turning back to Emily for a moment.

"Yeah it was." She says giggling a bit. "Quite the tool, aren't you?" She asks playfully.

"Not always." I say winking.

"Oh there you are." I hear Jamie say behind me as she takes a seat next to me, turning my head towards her and kissing me. "I'm bored." She pouts.

"I told you I'll be around later and that I had something to do." I say annoyed.

"Yeah, but I miss you." She says whining.

"Yes, but I'm sorry, I had plans now please go back in the house." I say getting increasingly more annoyed.

"She can stay. I'll go back home." Emily says sadly. "Go spend time with her. Thank you though." She says before leaning over to kiss me on my cheek, then standing up and walking away.

"Go back inside." I say pushing Jamie away from me. I stand up and stay to follow Emily. By the time I reach the edge of the woods, I see Emily is already almost to her house. I take a minute and think whether I should go and talk to Emily or go and kill Jamie. Well, killing Jamie may be a bit much. Any way, by the time I look up again, Emily is gone. I turn around to see Jamie standing a couple feet behind me. "You're helping me clean up now. Go!" I say pointing back towards the woods. We, no, Jamie cleaned up the little set up I had in the woods and we went back in the house. I didn't even bother talking to my mom, just went straight up to my room.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said walking into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Whatever." I say, walking over to look out the window, looking to see that Emily has her bedroom light on. "Look, Jamie, it's just that you know we're not together right? Like utterly and ultimately not together anymore at all." I say seriously, turning to face her.

"I know Naomi." She says sadly.

"So then why be so overbearing?" I ask frustrated.

"Cause I missed you is all." She says teary eyed.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had something to do before I knew you were even coming. You just showing is something I like, don't get me wrong, it just confused things a bit." I say walking over and hugging her. "Why don't you go to sleep hm? You must be beat from the flight and everything. Get changed, you can even wear something of mine, and go to sleep, and then tomorrow I'm all yours. Okay?" I say looking at her and smiling a bit.

"Okay. Where's that silly shirt I like so much?" She asks, laughing slightly.

"Bottom drawer of the dresser, right hand side. And the shirt is not silly, it's special." I say defensively.

"It has a pig on it Naoms. It's silly." She says walking over to the dresser.

"Whatever you say. Look I have to go take care of some thing. I'll be back in a little while. If you're really tired, don't wait up. You know your side, I'll see you later." I say, kissing her cheek before walking out of my bedroom, bypassing my mom in the kitchen and walking quietly out the door. I gather some rocks up off the street as I walk across to Emily's house and jump her front fence, walking until I'm just under her window before tossing some of the stones. Soon she appears in the window, smiling when she looks down and sees me standing there. "Hello beautiful." I say smiling.

"Hello handsome." She says back, smiling a little more. "What are you doing here? You have a girl in bed and fancy another?" She asks skeptically.

"No, I have a girl in front of me who I still owe a bit of a birthday to." I say.

"Oh? And what makes you think you owe it to her?" She asks, leaning on the windowsill.

"Because her sister was having this party she really didn't want to go to, so I promised, in one way or another, that I would give her a pretty good birthday. But then everything got fucked up." I say loudly, but looking down.

"Come in?" She asks. Resulting in my head shooting up. "My parents aren't here. In fact, no one is. I'll be down in a minute." She says before disappearing. I walk over to the front of her house and see her standing on the doorway, wearing beat up sweatpants and some t-shirt. She looked oddly beautiful, even in the beat up clothes she was wearing. "Hi." She says quietly.

"Hi." I say, matching her pitch. She takes my hand in her and leads me into the house, closing the door and making sure it's locked before leading me up the stairs and into her room. It was fairly neat. Not as cozy as mine. Almost as if she herself was in the process of moving, things were in boxes, and scattered around her bed was haphazard in the corner, the walls had nothing on them, so on and so forth.

"It's not much, I know. But it'll get there soon. Katie and me only recently stopped sharing a room; this was my parents' office before they finally agreed to make it my room. So, hopefully, by the next time you come around, it will be nicer and cozier." She says walking over to the window and closing it. "Sit." She says, pointing to the bed.

"So, since what I wanted to do was fucked, what did you plan on doing?" I say sitting down on her bed, watching her walk around her room.

"Well when I saw no one was home I was just gonna stay in here and smoke some spliff. Maybe listen to music." She says, pulling a small box out of the bottom of her closet.

"Spliff?" I ask confused.

"Weed." She says smirking.

"Oh, right." I say playing it off, as I knew what she meant.

"I know you didn't know what I meant Naomi. You can't fool me." She says playfully. "Here." She says, handing me a perfectly rolled joint and a lighter.

"So where's Katie." I ask, before lighting the joint and taking a drag.

"Probably with Effy, and them." She says, yawning a bit.

"You tired? I can leave if you are." I say, starting to stand up.

"No, it's fine. Really. Stay." She says, smiling shyly before walking over and sitting down next to me, laying back and pulling me along with her so we're both laying against her pillows, still managing to smoke in the precarious position we're in. "So what happened with the girlfriend?" Emily asked, looking up at her ceiling and taking a drag from her joint.

"Not my girlfriend. Uh, I made her clean up by the lake then kinda just sent her to bed after I told her I had to take care of something." I say, taking a long drag from the joint.

"And that something would be lying in my bed smoking spliff?" She asks, laughing huskily.

"Yeah pretty much. Not that I'm complaining." I say, turning my head to look at Emily and smiling shyly.

"You, Miss Campbell, are quite cheeky." She teases, tapping the tip of my nose.

"And you are quite, quite, quite. Quite is a funny word don't you think?" I say taking another drag and feeling the drugs begin to take its effect. "Ashtray?" I ask, seeing the end of the joint needs to be flicked off. She reaches next to her and picks up a little dish, which stubbed out cigarettes and ashes in it. Duh, why the fuck else would she be picking it up for me. "Thanks." I say flicking the ash into it.

"What were you going to say before you discovered how fascinating the word 'quite'?" Emily asks, laughing a bit.

"I was going to say you're quite beautiful but then I got caught up." I say quietly. Not really paying much attention to it.

"You've said that to me quite a lot today. Something you want to admit Manhattan?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think you're very beautiful, Bristol." I say shyly.

"You fancy me?" She asks ever so quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I say looking into her big brown eyes. "Is that bad?" I ask, not meaning to sound as sad as I do.

"No." She says, shaking her head for emphasis.

"Good." Is all I can manage to say as my high begins to consume me a bit. I let out a bit of a yawn before blinking a few times.

"Tired?" She asks sitting up.

"A little." I say through a yawn.

"You going to go home? Or you can stay here." She says standing up.

"I think I'll go. Doesn't seem right to stay, you know?" I say getting up from the bed, taking one last drag of the joint before stubbing it out in the ashtray and walking to the door.

"Come on, I'll go with you." She says taking my hand in here, lacing our fingers together before leading me down stairs rather slowly. "Want something to drink before you go?" She asks when we reach the bottom of the stairs, still holding my hand.

"Water please." I say as she leads the way into the kitchen, walking over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water handing it to me. I let go of her hand and take a massive gulp, nearly drinking half the bottle in one breath. Fucking cottonmouth. "Thank you." I say a little breathless.

"You're welcome." She says smiling a bit before taking my hand in hers once more, walking me out of her house, across the street and to my front gate. I open the gate and walk up the path to my front door, Emily following close behind me. "So, even though it wasn't as planned, thank you for today." She says quietly.

"No problem, I owe you though, I promise." I say just as quietly.

"You don't have to, really." She says.

"But if I want to, that's different."

"I suppose. I'll see you Monday?" She asks hopeful.

"Of course you will. Bright and early." I say playfully.

"Goodnight Naomi. Thank you." She says kissing me on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Emily, happy birthday." I say looking deep into her eyes, to see she's looking at my lips. Without hesitating I lean forward, softly pressing my lips to hers. She responds almost instantly, placing her hands behind my neck as my hands go straight to her hips. We kiss softly for a moment before Emily pulls back first, her breath a bit shallow. I open my eyes to see hers are still closed; she finally opens them after a moment and smiles shyly. The faint lights from my porch illuminating her face enough for me to see a faint blush across her cheeks. "Goodnight Emily." I say barely above a whisper.

"Goodnight Naomi." She says, matching my pitch. She kisses me lightly one last time before letting go and walking back to her house. I wait until I see she's completely out of sight and safely in her house before taking a deep breath and walking into my own.

**A/N; Okay so a bit… I don't even know! I needed something, and this is where I went. I owed you guys something and this is what you're getting for now. Next time will be sooner, and the chapter will be a lot better, I really rely on your input more with this story than my other one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Okay so I keep making promises that I can't keep with this story. I say I'll update soon and I put it off. I'm so sorry for those reading this story that only get an update every so often. BUT! I refuse to give up on this story, I think once I end my next story I will be able to focus on this one more. Anyway, from this point on the story will mainly be in Naomi's POV. I know I've been stating that but I though starting out I would go back and forth but I'm just not going to. So after this chapter, it's all in Naomi's view unless I state otherwise. Anyway, here we are chapter six…**

**Six;**

**Naomi POV**

She kissed me back. I can't believe it. Well I can, I mean I was there when her oh so soft lips kissed mine. God, I can't really form anything coherent as I watched Emily walk back to her house and go inside. I wait a moment, just staring at her front door, smiling like a total goofball. I finally turn around and open the door to my house, trying to be as quiet as possible, never knowing where my mom is lurking. I reach the first step when I hear her voice calling for me from the kitchen.

"Naomi! Come here!" She shouts.

"Yeah ma!" I say as I walk into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Where did you go?" She asks, not looking up from whatever she was doing on her laptop.

"I went to Emily's for a little bit." I say quietly, walking over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"You like Emily quite a lot don't you?" She asks, looking at me over her laptop screen, cocking an eyebrow.

"Quite a lot mom." I sigh.

"Is it bad?" She asks, closing her laptop.

"No, it's just, I don't want to fuck it up ma. Like what if she… I don't know, what if I just make an ass out of my self?" I say. Playing with the label on the bottle.

"Well, just let it be, for now. See where things take you, and then figure it out. We fall in love, and never with the people we expect. But when we do, we've got to cherish it." She says placing her hand over mine and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Thanks mom. Would you know how long Jamie is staying by chance? I think she said a week, I don't really remember." I say standing up.

"A week indeed sweetie, although I have no idea what she'll be doing seeing as you have school." Mom says yawning a bit.

"Yeah, really. Okay, I'm going to bed. Love you ma." I say walking over and kissing her on the top of the head. I walk up stairs and into my room to see Jamie sound asleep. I quietly get changed and wander over to the window, as I always do, and see Emily sitting at her window smiling. She waves slightly and blows me a kiss. I act like I caught it and place my hand over my heart and watch as she laughs a bit, before waving again and disappearing. I soon hear my phone buzzing on my bedside table, where I didn't even remember putting it. Seeing Emily texted me.

_You are so cheesy :p _

**You seem to inspire it in me :p**

_Oh?_

**Yes. The inspiration to be cheesy has been evoked by Emily Fitch :)**

_I see…_

**Hang out for a little bit tomorrow night? **

_Trying to ditch the ex?_

**Yes.**

_Wow, blunt much? Maybe, I think I'm busy tomorrow, if not I'll text you and let you know._

**Okay, that's fine. Night Bristol :)**

_Night Manhattan :) _

* * *

So it turned out that I didn't get to see Emily over the weekend, something to do with a family thing or some shit. I don't know, I'm still getting over the fact that I had Jamie to deal with all weekend and having to fend her off due to the fact that she feels as if we're _still_ going to have a chance together, but not being able to understand that fact that we aren't. I'm not kidding when I say I was ready to start playing Taylor Swift's _We are Never Getting Back Together_ ever time she tried pulling something with me. Thankfully her mom called her and said she needed to cut her trip short so she's leaving Wednesday rather than next Monday. So anyway, it's fucking Monday again and I'm practically dragging my feet as I walk into school and make my way towards my locker. I nearly slam my head against my locker as I get the key out of my bag and go to open it.

"Hi." I hear that familiar voice husk in my ear, causing my breathing to stop and a chill to run down my spine. I turn to see a smiling Emily standing behind me.

"Hey." I say quietly, my throat seeming to have gone dry.

"Sorry I couldn't see you this weekend, or really talk for that matter, my parents took us to London for the weekend. Had to go visit the grandparents, all that annoying stuff." She says looking down shyly. "I would have liked to have been with you though." She says quietly before looking back into my eyes.

"It's fine." I say getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes. "I never realized how pretty your eyes were." I say quietly, without even being aware that I was saying it.

"I can say the same about you." She says smirking, causing me to break out in a full grin.

"Let me take you out this weekend? I know it's only Monday and all, but Jamie is leaving Wednesday, I know that has nothing to do with it but I want to take you out properly." I say, rambling a bit.

"Okay. Friday night? Or is that too clichéd?" She asks playfully.

"That's perfectly clichéd." I say laughing lightly.

"Good." She says, taking my hand in hers, lacing out fingers together. "Now, since our first period teacher isn't here, wanna just skip?" She asks quietly.

"Okay." I say quietly as she pulls me down the hallway. Soon she's pulling me outside towards 'our' tree at the edge of the soccer field. We both sit down, out backs against the trunk of the tree. We sit quietly for a little bit, our hands still together. Eventually, Emily turns to me first, a smile playing across her lips. "Yes?" I ask playfully.

"Nothing." She sings.

"Don't 'nothing' me." I say annoyed a bit.

"You're cute when you're annoyed."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just pointing out an obvious thing." She shrugs.

"You're annoying." I say smirking.

"Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me." She says grinning, before leaning forward and kissing me softly.

"You're very random." I say quietly as she pulls away leaning her forehead to mine. She chuckles lightly, looking into my eyes before kissing me lightly again.

"Yeah, only with you." She says.

"I inspire it don't I?" I tease.

"Yes, you do." She laughs lightly.

"Good." I say quietly before kissing her again, this time with a bit more unintended passion as before.

"We have to stop doing that." She said breathlessly when she pulled away.

"You started it." I said, pecking her lips one last time before standing up.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said quietly as I pull her to her feet.

"I wasn't complaining, don't apologize." I said, yawning a bit.

"Habit, sorry." She shrugs.

"It's fine. I'll see you after school? Walk you home and what-not?" I say as we hear the bell ring and walk towards the building.

"Yes. I'll see you later." She says quietly, before kissing me. "I can't help it." She says chucking a bit.

"I don't want you to." I whisper, looking deep into her eyes.

"Good." She says, kissing me one last time. "I'll see you later." She says as we walk into the building.

"See you later." I say smiling as we go our separate ways.

"Hey! Naomi!" I hear someone call out as I walk to class; I turn around to see its Katie.

"Hi Katie." I say unenthused.

"So you and my sister are getting quite close." She says keeping pace with me as I walk.

"I guess you can say that." I say, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"Well if you don't consider making out in the middle of the pitch something, than you really are a fucking moron yeah." She says snarky.

"Oh? Well then, uh, yeah. I do like your sister, quiet a lot." I admit, no sense in lying to her twin is there?

"I see." She says looking me over. "Just don't hurt her yeah. She doesn't need anymore of that shit that comes along with being with someone, especially someone like you."

"And by that you mean?" I ask, slightly offended by the comment.

"Well, you seem like the type of person that gets bored rather quick, you know, fuck 'em and leave 'em." She states. Shit. She is good at reading people I can give her credit for that.

"I wouldn't do that to her." I say, trying to sound as truthful as possible, not that I would ever do that to Emily, but then again, I'm not a fortuneteller.

"You better not be lying to me Naomi, she is my baby sister and all. The last thing I want I'd to see her get hurt, and by someone that has that type of personality." She says cocking an eyebrow. "She's been with people like you, and they hurt her really bad. I don't want to see that happen again." She repeats.

"Look, if you think I'm fucking stupid and don't understand what you are trying to say, please stop wasting my time. If you have anything else to say that isn't repetitive, then please, enlighten me." I say stopping just outside my classroom door.

"Fine, just understand that she's fragile, and she doesn't like to open up to people. I'm her sister for fuck sake and she doesn't even talk to me about anything." She says, annoyed by the fact.

"I see. Look, are we done here now? I have to get to class." I say pointing to the door next to me.

"Yeah, see you around Campbell." She says walking away.

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I really haven't had any sort of desire to keep writing this story. I know a lot of you seem to like it, but my heart just hasn't been in it. However, if **_**you**_** want me to continue, I'm up for suggestions and comments as to how you would like to see things go for these two. Other than that, the updates will be sparse or just stop all together. I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find the right place for our lovely girls :( You know what to do now… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven;**

"Hello there." Emily says walking over to our spot once the say ended, smiling widely.

"Hi." I say quietly, smiling. Since I spoke to Katie, I haven't been able to think about anything else but that.

"You okay?" She asks, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hmmm? Yeah, just a long day." I lied, trying to avoid the discussion coming on.

"Tired?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah. Very." I say convincingly.

"Aw. Come on." She says, taking my hand and walking toward our street. The walk home was fairly quiet. Nothing said, nothing pushed. Once we get in front of Emily's house we stop. "You sure you're just tired?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"Promise, just tired." I say shyly.

"Okay. Want to come in? No one's going to be home until later." She asks hopeful.

"I guess." I say unsurely.

"You don't have to."

"I know. I want to." I say smiling tightly.

"Okay." She says, kissing me on the cheek before leading me up the yard to the door and into the house to her room. Her room was finally done and cozy. The walls were painted a deep red and posters were hung here and there, everything neat and tidy, and not a box in sight.

"A room worth living in now." I tease, placing my bag in the floor.

"Very funny." She says. "My dad finished it Saturday, had everything set up before we left that night." She said walking over to where her iPod was placed in its dock. Putting on something that I never pinned her for liking.

"You listen to Circa Survive?" I ask, my jaw nearly hitting the floor. "I never would have thought."

"Oh? You're a fan then?" She asks sarcastically.

"Clearly." I say smirking. Watching as she takes the remote for the dock and walks over to the bed.

"Come sit." She says, patting the space next to her. I walk over and take my spot. It's weird to consider it 'my spot', but it felt oddly right to say it. We sit quietly for a few minutes, which eventually turned into lying down, and then making out. It's a cycle we all know it. So here we are, Emily straddling me and kissing me like it's the last time the last time she ever will, occasionally deepening the kiss every so often, to my surprise. After a while she pulls back and looks at me. "You're somewhere else." She says concerned. Fucking Fitch's, they are pretty good at reading people.

"I've been thinking…" I say trailing off.

"Oh?" She asks sadly, rolling off of me and lying on her back.

"It's nothing bad. Well I hope it isn't." I say turning on my side to face her.

"Look Emily, I like you, clearly, but there's something you're keeping from me." I say quietly.

"What do you want to know?" She asks, trying hard not to meet eyes with me.

"Whatever you want to tell me…" I say, reassuringly.

"I don't know how to. I can't really explain it. Like I can't trust you. Not that I can't, I just don't yet. Not enough anyway. I'm not an open person; I don't like telling people things. I'm don't like sharing. It's hard and annoying. I'm sorry, but don't take it personally, I do it to everyone." She says sadly, not looking at me at all while she spoke.

"Emily, you can take as long as you want to. As long as you need, I don't plan on going anywhere." I say, turning her head to look at me.

"Don't make a promise that you cant keep Naomi." She says looking at me sadly.

"I'll try my hardest to keep my promise. I'm human Em, I'm bound to fuck up, that's what humans do they fuck up. But I'm not justifying it." I say.

"You really mean it, don't you? I can see it in your eyes." She says looking at me deeply.

"I have no reason to lie to you. I know that is crazy but I really, really like you a lot. It's strange because I never feel this way, especially only after just three weeks. Talk about scary." I say, resulting in a small smirk from Emily. "When you're ready, I'm here." I say scooting closer to her.

"Promise?" She asks quietly.

"Promise." I say, barely about a whisper leaning forward and kissing her lightly.

"I really like you Naomi." She whispers against my lips.

"I know." I say smirking.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since that afternoon; in fact tonight is my date with Emily. For the past few days we have been quite 'girlfriend-ish' I think you would say. We spent every afternoon together and met as much as possible in school. Jamie became more annoying the more she caught on, thankfully she left before tonight or else I'd be screwed with her being extra obnoxious. Emily thought became a bit more shy and not as open and willing as she was before we talked. She became shy and quiet, not sure of her-self anymore, which was different. She went from being so outgoing to quiet and guarded. I did my part of not pushing her to do things she didn't want to do. So anyway, here we are, Friday night my first, official, date with Emily. I never thought I'd be on to get nervous but right now, that's an understatement. I'm quite frankly mortified that I'm going out with her, more so than I will ever admit. I'm standing in front of my mirror for the eighth time since I got out of the shower and still don't know if I look good enough to take Emily out. I know I shouldn't be this crazy but it's Emily for God's sake. Finally, I just went with what I had on, navy blue button-down, khaki's and navy blue Vans. I scream lesbian, as usual, but I don't care, as long as I look good. I didn't really know what to do with my hair, so I just pulled it back into an orderly, yet somewhat chaotic, ponytail. Finally feeling satisfied, I grab my wallet and go down stairs.

"Ma!" I call when I reach the last step.

"Living room." She calls out. I walk in to see her curled up on the couch watching TV.

"Keys." I say, holding my hand out.

"The car needs gas." She says, leaning forward to get the keys from the coffee table before looking at me. "You look really nice sweetie. I put the cooler in the back seat." She says smiling.

"Thanks mom." I say, taking the keys and kissing her on the cheek. "No later than eleven okay?" I ask.

"That's fine. Midnight is the deadline if you get caught up." She says winking.

"Mom!" I say, annoyed at what she just did.

"Sorry love. Have fun, be careful." She says as I grab my jacket off the hook and walk out the door. Instead on being stupid and driving across the street, I just decide to walk and then come back across. When I get to her house and ring the bell, her dad answers the door. "Hello Mr. Fitch." I say politely.

"Call me Rob, Naomi." He says smiling.

"Hello Rob." I repeat.

"There we go." He says as I step into the house.

"Emily should be down soon, come sit." He says, leading me into the living room where Jenna is watching TV.

"Hello Naomi." She says smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Fitch." I say politely, sitting down in the chair closest to me.

"Would you like anything?" Rob asks nicely.

"No thank you." I say. After a few awkward minutes of sitting there, Emily comes into the room, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi." She says quietly, smiling.

"Hello." I say standing up. "I'll have her back by eleven?" I ask politely, looking for approval.

"That's fine Naomi." Rob says and Jenna smiles.

"Bye mum and dad." Emily says, walking over to kiss them on the cheek.

"So, where are we going?" She asks sweetly once we're outside.

"Somewhere." I say taking her hand in mine and leading her across the street to my mom's car. I open the door for her, before she gets in, she smiles and me and leans in to kiss me.

"Hello." She says quietly and sweetly when she pulls away, smiling.

"Hello." I say back, in the same tone. I smile at her as I close the door before going over to the driver's side.

"Do you drive often?" She asks a bit concerned.

"I'm comfortable driving on the opposite side of the street, if that's what you're asking." I say smirking.

"That's all I ask." She says, taking my hand in hers. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asks, running her thumb across the top of my hand.

"Somewhere." I say playfully.

"I see that, but specifically where?" She asks in the same tone.

"You'll see." I say looking over at her quickly, smirking.

"You're mean." She whines, looking out her side window.

"You like it." I say, stopping at a red light and quickly leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Don't pout." I say, pinching her cheek playfully before paying attention to the road again.

"You're lucky you're cute." She says quietly.

"Oh yeah? How lucky?" I ask smirking.

"Very." She whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, before kissing just below my ear, the spot she knows drives me crazy.

"Emily. I'm driving." I say warningly as she continues to kiss that spot.

"Sorry." She whispers in my ear before pulling away and returning to her prior position of looking out the window innocently. She was odd, truthfully, she would go in and out of these moments where she would be the Emily I first met, confident and seductive, and revert into being shy and reserved Emily almost immediately after. Which is kind of what she did just now.

"Hey." I say, squeezing her hand a bit, as we pulled into the parking lot. "Ems, we're here." I say quietly, finding a spot and turning the car off. "Emily." I sing, leaning towards her. "Come on." I say quietly.

"You smell good." She says quietly, finally turning to face me, smiling shyly.

"I try." I say smugly.

"Don't be cheeky." She says quietly, framing my face with her hands and pulling my face towards hers to kiss me properly. "Where have you dragged me off to?" She asks, leaning her forehead to mine.

"A place. Come on." I say, kissing her one last time before getting out of the car and meeting her on her side, opening the door for her, smiling.

"Chivalry." She states.

"I tend to be." I say shrugging a bit. She leans forward to kiss my cheek. I get my bag and cooler out of the back seat before taking her hand and walking down the beach.

"Really?" She asks, snickering.

"Yeah, you told me you liked the beach last week, or something like that." I say, leading her towards the water, once we get to a nice flat place, I stop and set out a blanket and tell Emily to sit first. The sun is just low enough in the sky for it to still be light out, clearly, but not have to wait long for it to set completely, maybe a couple hours. Once the blanket is straightened out on my side I sit down, leaning back and looking at Emily. After staring at her for about five minutes, she finally turns away from the water and looks at me.

"What?" She asks shyly.

"You are just gorgeous." I say, taking her hand in mine.

"You tell me that all the time." She says playfully.

"It's true." I say, lifter her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Well I hope you aren't lying to me." She says smirking.

"No reason to." I say quietly. "Hungry then?" I ask after hearing her stomach growl.

"Starved." She says, sitting up straight ad I place the cooler between us.

"Now, I have no clue what is in here, I kind of just told her where I was taking you and for her to make something she thinks you'd like. _I_ would take the credit but I can't." I say as I open the lid and take out the small containers, handing one to Emily. I open the lid of the small container of my own, and see that mom made some kind of pasta. My mom can serve you dirt and it would be amazing, no joke, that's how good of a cook she is, even when she forgets to tell me what it is completely.

"Oh, my, god. This is really good." Emily says through a mouthful.

"Glad you like it." I say smiling, before taking a bite. We continued to eat quietly, soon enough I hear Emily drop her fork into her empty container and lying down with her hand on her stomach.

"Holy shit, that was good." She sighs.

"I can see that." I say, laughing slightly while placing the empty containers into the cooler and moving the cooler from between us before laying back. A couple of minutes later I feel Emily move closer to me, I wrap my arm around her as she lays her head on my chest, resting her arm over my stomach. A position we became suited to doing without thinking about it. I feel her lean forward and kiss my cheek. "You okay?" I ask looking down at her.

"Yeah, it's peaceful." She says quietly. "I like being with you in simplicity." She adds.

"Yeah, I feel like I don't have to be over the top with you." I admit. "Like, I don't have to be extravagant, you know?"

"I know and I'm happy you aren't like that." She says, sitting up straighter. "Naomi?" She asks.

"Yes?" I say, sitting up.

"Do you like me enough not to judge me?" She asks nervously.

"I would never judge you Ems." I say reassuringly.

"Promise?" She asks, looking down at her hands.

"I promise." I say leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"I know this isn't really the right time and it kind of ruins the concept of a first date but, I want to tell you…" She says trailing off, still looking down.

"You don't need to do anything you don't really want to." I say, lifting her head gently to meet my eyes.

"I know. But I – I just, feel like it's time to…" She trails off again.

"Okay, whatever you feel comfortable with telling me." I say, taking her had in mine, giving it a little squeeze.

"I, uhm. Well, I've always been closed off. Kept to myself since I was little, that's nothing new, my family just thinks it is cause quite obviously, they don't care about me to a full extend of things. So, for the past seventeen years, they don't properly know me for me. Like, it's some kind of middle-kid, half arse thing. So anyway before you moved her I had this girlfriend, her name way Sydney, she was older than me, and crazy beautiful, like I felt so cool being with her, she was eighteen by the way. So of course I felt like I was on top of the world. I hadn't come out yet; no one knew I had a couple of girlfriends prior to Syd. I guess you'd say I'm good at hiding things; the girls I dated never went to Roundview, so Katie wouldn't know anything and they were always older for some reason. So one day Sydney came over for the day cause I wasn't feeling too good, she came and sat with me like girlfriends do, no one was home so things happened and Katie walked in on us. She freaked out for a minute before dragging me out of my bed, half naked, and yelled at me. She was threatened to tell mum and dad if I didn't tell Sydney to leave, so she left, not without kissing me for good measure and being smug about it when she walked past Katie. Once she left, I explained everything to Katie, she got mad that I never told her anything at all and not so much for being with a girl like I thought she would be. She made me tell my mum and dad, they both took it better than I thought, especially my mum, she was really happy that I was happy, when meanwhile she was beginning to think I was going to be, like, alone and single forever while Katie ran around and fucked every guy in town. So, my parents met Sydney, we were still only starting out, but we still fucked like no one's business, even though we were only together for like a month, she was very persuasive. My parents loved her straight away, especially my dad. We were together for about six weeks before things started to go to shit. She started giving me bullshit storied as to why she couldn't come out with me or just hang out quietly, and soon enough every time we did hang out, she was making me try different things and do different drugs. Eventually I became a useless foo and my parents freaked out big time and refused to let me see her, naturally I went against them and still saw her, I loved her, like full on and all that, loved her. Crazy puppy love kind of love when I look back on it, I told her once, flat out and she said she didn't love me and really never did. She then said she used me for an innocent shag here and there and really couldn't see why I was still chasing her. She had another girlfriend while still, like, playing me, and that she had her the whole time out and didn't want to hurt my feelings. But she hurt me so much anyway. After that night I went home and stayed in my bed for, like, a week or so, I didn't do anything but stare at the wall and do nothing." She stopped for a moment, putting _me_ into an information overload, and taking a shaky breath herself, her eyes to the brim with tears.

"Do you think I'm going to treat you that way?" I ask quietly.

"I did, I'm not going to lie about it. But I don't think you will be." She says sniffling.

"I won't, I never will even consider it. You are really too good to be thrown away and fucked with." I say, gently wiping away the tears that fall down her cheeks before leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Don't cry." I whisper against her lips. "I don't want to see you cry." I say, kissing her again.

"I'm sorry." She says, laughing lightly. "You really are too good to be true, yeah?" She says, looking deep into my eyes.

"Seems so." I say quietly. "Come one, let's go. I have something else for us to do." I say, kissing her again and standing up, pulling Emily to her feel. We clean up our area and make our way back to the car, before I put the stuff in the back seat; I open the door for Emily, resulting in her smiling shyly before kissing me. Once we get to where we're going and I stop the car, I see Emily's face light up.

"Ice cream?" She asks like a little kid would.

"Yep, come on." I say getting out of the car and meeting Emily in the front, taking her hand as we walk into the ice cream shop. We sit down and order, I get a plain old sundae and Emily gets some sort of extravagant, diabetic-coma type thing and when it arrives at the table, she devours the whole thing in record time, resulting in an ice cream goatee when she's done, I couldn't help but take a picture of her, smiling like a child on Christmas morning and looking so adorable. "You're so cute." I say after taking the picture and setting it as her ID picture on my phone.

"As are you." She says after wiping the ice cream from her face.

"How about we get you home." I say, seeing the time is pushing ten-thirty. "I just need to get gas for the car and then I'll bring you home." I say looking up at her to see her smiling.

"Okay." She says, getting up. I follow her lead, then walk aver to pay for the ice cream before walking out of the shop, doing the while bit of holding doors and what not resulting in smiles from Emily. I fill up the car and bring it back to my house before getting out and walking Emily to hers. I take her hand in mine as we walk across the street and she led me up the path to her front door. "Thank you." She says quietly. "I had a nice time." She adds, swinging our hands between us.

"Anything for you Emily. Thank you for opening up to me." I say looking deep into her eyes.

"It's easy with you Naomi, everything is." She says stepping closer to me, placing her hands at the nap of my neck, my hands automatically going to her hips.

"I'm happy to hear that." I say smiling a bit. "I'll call you in the morning?" I ask.

"You don't need to ask me, you can call me when ever you like." She says, a slight seductive tone in her voice.

"Oh?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She says before leaning in and kissing me passionately. When she pulls away after a couple moments, we're both left a little breathless as she leans her forehead to mine. "Goodnight Naomi." She says, kissing me lightly one last time.

"Goodnight Emily." I say quietly as we pull away from each other, I walk through the gate, closing it behind me and turning around to see Emily still standing at her door step smiling at me. "Get inside kid." I say loud enough for her to hear.

"I am, I was just looking at you cute arse." She says winking as she looks in her bag for her key.

"Cheeky." I say, watching her unlock the door.

"Only with you." She says, blowing me a kiss before disappearing into her house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight;**

"Naoms. We're gonna be late." Emily says walking into my room from the en suite bathroom, looking adorable as ever in her Halloween costume. I have no idea how I was convinced to do this, but we, well Emily, though it'd be cute to wear coordinating costumes, so apparently we're being Wendy and Peter Pan, which translated into me wearing green tights, which I'm not too thrilled about, but we do look really cute. So Emily is standing in the doorway in her light blue dress and her hair in a bun and the whole nine, while I'm still looking at myself with my green tights and feathered hat on.

"I look weird." I whine, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"You look cute." She says, walking up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist as she looks at me through the mirror. "We'll go for a little while and be right back here, like you like." She says smiling hopeful.

"Can't be just not go and say we did?" I whine, tucking my hair into my hat.

"You know Katie will find out. Come on, it'll be fun and we can sneak back here. I promise." She says, kissing the base of my neck. Katie was having a Halloween party, clearly, and of course Emily and I had to go or we wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Okay." I whined. "Let's go, the quicker we get there the quicker we get home." I add, turning around in Emily's arms to kiss her quickly, before taking her hand in mine and leading her out of my room.

"Wait." She says, stopping in her tracks looking at me.

"What?"

"Your shoes." She says smirking, pointing out that I actually wore the pointy shoes I was suppose to wear. "You actually wore them." She says with a small glint in her eye.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it better if I did." I say smiling at her.

"You are the best." She whispers, taking a step closer to me.

"I know." I say, leaning in to kiss her. "Okay, let's get this over with." I sigh.

"It won't be that bad." She sighs playfully.

"I know, but my mom is going to see us." I say as we walk to the top of the stairs.

"I see… Well we're just going to have to run!" She says rushing down the stairs and out the front door with me following close behind her, hearing my mom call out in the background. "Baby! I can't run in these shoes." I huff as I chase after Emily. She stops just as she reaches her front yard and turns around hysterically laughing at me. "Don't laugh at me!" I shout as I finally reach her, finding it hard to catch my breath.

"Looks like you need to quit smoking." Emily says through a laugh.

"Not a chance." I say standing up straight.

"Then maybe you should work out with me on day, then you'll want to quit." She says with an evil glint in her eye.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" I ask curiously.

"Not kill you… Maybe torture, but never kill." She says chuckling.

"You're evil." I say, shaking my head slightly.

"You haven't complained until now." She says deviously.

"You haven't given me a reason until now." I say, taking her hand in mine and leading her up the path to her front door. We walk into her house to see that it is nearly packed out, in order to not lose Emily I make her walk in front of me while I kept my hands on her hips. She led us into the kitchen where we found Katie and Effy and a lot less people.

"Hello there." Effy says smirking a bit.

"Hey." I say, speaking for Emily and I, wrapping my arms tight around Emily's waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"You two look really cute." Katie says handing us both something to drink. "So how's relationship life?" Katie asks, taking a gulp from her drink. "I barely see my baby sister anymore, Naomi." She adds.

"Well, Katie, it sucks doesn't it. I mean, I barely saw you when you and Effy were together." Emily says as a matter of fact.

"Touché." Katie says, raising her drink a bit.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Emily says turning to look up at me before taking my hand and leading me upstairs. She led us into her room and shut the door behind her locking it.

"You don't have anything to show me." I say smirking.

"No, I don't, I just wanted you alone." She says, walking over and wrapping her arms around me resting her head on my chest.

"I'm not complaining." I say, kissing the top of her head as I wrap my arms around her. We just stood there quietly for a couple minutes, just lost in each other's embrace before there was a banging on the door.

"Hey! Red!" Cook's voice bellows from behind the door.

"What?" She whines, turning her head towards the door.

"Are you shagging' Blondie?" He asks.

"No!" I shout. "The fuck you want Cook?" I say walking towards the door and opening it to see him standing there, with some ridiculous looking costume and a cheeky smile on his face.

"I just wanted to come and see my two favorite lezzas!" He exclaims, wrapping Emily and I in tight hugs.

"Well you saw us." Emily says, annoyed.

"Oh, right in me heart Ems." He sighs, placing his hand over his heart.

"Go away Cook." She says pushing him out the door.

"Okay, then I wont warn you that your ex is here." He says as a matter of fact, causing Emily to nearly drop him on his ass.

"You're bloody lying!" She says, taking a step away from him.

"Nope, she down there with some girl from college, that weird Mandy girl that used to follow you around." He hiccups before turning around and leaving.

"I doubt he's even telling the truth Ems, he's fucking drunk." I say walking up to her and placing my hands on her arms.

"Yeah, you're right, come on. Let's go show our faces then leave." She says, kissing me on he cheek before taking my hand and leading me down stairs. We get to the bottom of the stairs and Emily becomes very uneasy, we go back into the kitchen to find that there isn't anyone in there. We hide out for a few minutes before walking into the sea of people and dance for a little but until someone comes over and taps Emily on her shoulder, they are wearing a mask so we can't see their face.

"Hey Em." The unfamiliar voice says loudly to be heard over the music, I see Emily's expression change and before I can even register what is happening she's out the door with me chasing behind.

* * *

**A/N; Short, in between, chapter. Next one will be in Emily's POV.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine; **

_**Emily POV**_

I don't think I ever ran so fast out of my own house in my life, but I didn't want to be there, didn't want to be near anyone, not even Naomi. I couldn't think to be there anymore. I needed to run until my feet gave out, which wasn't that long. Before I knew it, I was behind Naomi's house at the lake, the moon was bright enough that it shone over the whole lake making it easy for me to see everything around me and not feel scared. Of all places, I run towards a safe haven involving Naomi. Surely I hear her creep up behind me, the only reason I know it's her is due to the fact that she's wheezing and has a certain tone or sound, that she makes, I don't know what you'd call it.

"Ems." She huffs. What the fuck happened?" She asks, walking over to me, sitting down on the log I was sat on.

"Uh… Well… Sydney was there." I stutter.

"Ah. That explains why you ran like a nut." She says. "You seemed like you didn't want to be found." She adds.

"Yet, you still found me." I say, laughing lightly.

"Wasn't hard. Lately you've always been running off to here." She says smirking.

"Yeah, it makes me feel safe." I say quietly, looking out at the lake.

"Well… does that translate to some underlying thing that _I_ make you feel safe?" She asks, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Well you do. You make me feel safe Naomi." I whisper.

"Then you clearly shouldn't fear anything. I'll always keep you safe." She says quietly, kissing the side of my head.

"Promise?" I ask, looking at her shyly.

"Promise." She says smiling, leaning in to kiss me. "I think we should go back to my house." She says, resting her forehead to mine. So we go back to hers and change out of our costumes. Once we change we just lay down in Naomi's bed quietly, just looking at each other. Every so often she leans in and kisses me softly before smiling. These are the moments I look forward to, just her and I, quiet and content with each other enough to know that we don't need to talk to each other or keep each other occupied while we're together to be happy.

"Naoms." I say quietly, seeing as she is drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah?" She says sleepily.

"I – I think I'm falling in love with you." I say barely above a whisper.

"I know you are." She says smirking a bit. "You're lucky I already love you." She adds, opening one eye before breaking out into a full grin.

"Really? Like full on?" I ask, shockingly.

"Yes. I love you, Emily Fitch." She says, leaning forward and kissing me. I can't help but straddle her and kiss her properly for a couple minutes.

"I love you too, Naomi Campbell." I whisper against her lips before kissing her again.

_**Naomi POV**_

Music to my ears, she tells me she loves me and with Emily, I don't feel scared shitless. For the first time ever, I'm not scared to say it back a thousand times over. She looks down at me with bright eyes, and a smile to light up the world.

"I really fucking love you." She whispers in my ear before kissing my neck.

"I really fucking love you too." I say, pulling her face to mine and kissing her with nothing less than passion and love that is causes the butterflies to go crazy in my stomach and my heart to pound out of my chest.

"Emily?" I ask unsurely.

"Yeah?" She says, sitting up straight, resulting in my hands going straight to her hips as she looks at me curiously.

"Well, I'm thinking about going back home for a few days." I say, looking away from her.

"Oh?" She asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, just for a little but though, my dad said he wants me to come for a little while even though he's a huge jerk, I'm not going to deny his offer, you know?" I say, still not wanting to meet eyes with her.

"When are you leaving?" She asks sadly.

"Mid – November. But, I was thinking maybe you can come with me, it's only for a week and all, it's not like we'll be fending for ourselves or anything." I say reassuringly. "Will your parents let you go?" I add, finally looking at her to see a wide smile on her face.

"They might, like you said, we'll be with your dad and all. We should ask them tomorrow." She says smiling.

"Okay, we'll ask tomorrow." I say leaning up to kiss her.

"Is Jamie going to know you're home?" She asks, once she pulled away.

"I doubt it. My dad never liked her and she never really liked him, if we see her by coincidence then that's different, it's a big city babe, the odds of seeing her are like slim to none.

"Okay." She says quietly before kissing the life out of me again. "I really hope I can go." She whispers against my lips, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"If you looked at your parents like that then they shouldn't say no." I tease. "You're really cute, did I ever tell you that?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"Once or twice." She says laughing lightly.

"Go to bed kid." I say, playfully pushing her off of and laying on my side facing her. She turns to face me and wraps her arm around my waist wit her head under my chin.

"I love you." She mumbles into my chest.

"I love you too." I say kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The next day, thankfully, was Saturday. Even though I had the opportunity to sleep in, I was still up at seven with a sleeping Emily in my arms. To disturb her sleep is something that is a step away from being evil. She is more beautiful while she sleeps. Her face us calm, her breathing is soft and even and every so often her nose would twitch. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, she begins to stir in my arms.

"Morning." I whisper in her ear before kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning." She says smiling up at me. "What time is it?" She asks through a yawn.

"A little after seven." I sigh, wishing I were still sleeping.

"Oh! Perfect!" She says cheerfully, jumping out of bed.

"The hell are you happy about?" I ask confused.

"We're going to the gym." She says smiling at me and going through her pile of clothes she's managed to accumulate in my room.

"Today is the day you torture me?" I sigh, slamming my head into the pillow.

"Yep." She says cheerfully.

"You're evil, Bristol." I announce, pointing into the air dramatically.

"You love me." I hear her husk into my ear; I turn my head towards her voice and smile.

"That I do, but you're still evil." I say as she leans in to kiss me.

"Come on lazy arse. Let's go." She says pulling me, literally, out of bed.

"Okay, okay." I sigh, getting up and getting dressed for the gym. I've never set foot in a gym, ever. I never felt the need to really. Once I got dressed we left for the gym, her dad's gym, if we are to be exact, thankfully was about a five-minute walk from out street.

"Hi dad." Emily says when we walk into the gym.

"Hello Emsy. Hello Naomi. How are ya?" He asks happily, too happy for a Saturday morning at seven-thirty.

"Hi Rob." I say through a yawn. "Excuse me." I say, feeling a bit rude.

"What brings you here this early? You're never here until nine, love?" He asks Emily.

"Got up early, seemed to just come now, better than later." She says smiling.

"She just wanted to torture me now rather than later, sir, that's why we're here early." I chime in, receiving a slap from Emily.

"Bitch." She says under her breath.

"Well I hope my daughter doesn't torture you too much." He says smirking. "See you girls later." He says waving as he walked away.

"Ready?" Emily asks me, smiling cheekily, as she would put it.

"No." I say bluntly.

"It won't be that bad I promise." She said, kissing me before wandering off into the gym.

* * *

"I really fucking hate you." I pant as I run in the treadmill with Emily standing next to me smirking.

"It's not that bad." She says, pushing a button to make the front end of the thing go on an incline.

"Babe… if you… don't want me… around anymore… just says so." I pant as sweat begins to run down my face.

"I still want you around. This is just fun." She says grinning deviously.

"Evil." I pant as she pushes a few buttons and the machine comes to a stop. "How long… did that last?" I ask, putting my hands in my head, feeling relieved a bit.

"Like not even two minutes babe. I can do that for five with no problem." She says, giving me a challenging look.

"Oh really? Do it then, same settings you had for me." I say, taking the water bottle from her and taking a big swig of it, sure enough five minutes later she is slowing down the machine and looking at me smugly.

"Told you." She says, barely out of breath and not dying at all.

"Can't we just call it a day and you can be the healthy and fit one in the relationship while I lay around eating potato chips all day and smoking cigarettes?" I ask, somewhat serious.

"No, I want you to be healthy too sweetie, or else I wouldn't be making you do that. Come on, on to the next bit." She says, taking my hand and leading me to somewhere else. That's how the majority of the morning went for about another couple of hours, she'd torture me; prove that she can do it better than move onto the next thing. By the time we had gotten back to my house and went up stairs into my room, I literally fell onto my bed not wanting to move.

"I'm never going that again." I sigh into my pillow, not caring that I'm gross and sweaty.

"That's how I work out every Saturday." She says, sitting on the bed and unlacing her shoes.

"Great, you can do that all you want, next weekend I want to do something less murderess." I mumble into my pillow.

"Oh? So you are going to come with me next weekend?" She asks, scooting closer to me.

"Yes, I will. Just promise not to kill me." I say.

"I promise." She says leaning forward to kiss me. "Babe you need to shower." She says as she straightens up.

"I will…" I mumble, trailing off as I fall asleep. I wake up about an hour later and to say I feel like, I was hit by a bus, is an understatement. I feel like I was hit by several buses and a god damn Mack Truck. I open my eyes to see Emily fast asleep next to me, I get up ever so quietly, without moaning in pain, and jump into a quick, but not too quick, shower considering that the hot water actually made me feel like the Mack Truck portion of my pain never took place. I quickly change into something comfortable and crawl back into bed only to fall asleep yet again.

* * *

**A/N: Stopping here for today people. Going to bring up what happened earlier in the chapter maybe some time in the upcoming chapter, I kind of just steered away from that because, while fun for me, it keeps you on your toes :) Until next time you kind readers you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten; **

Yet again, I woke up feeling like a few buses, and a little Mack Truck hit me, I turn to see Emily watching me with a smile on her face.

"Evil." I say quietly, my voice thick with sleep.

"I love you too." She says, leaning forward to kiss me.

"Love is a big word at the moment." I say, opening my eyes even hurt like hell.

"You'll live." She says cheekily.

"After I nearly die." I say dramatically.

"You're such a drama queen." She says laughing a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, are we going to your parents to ask them?" I ask.

"Mhm, we're going to go in a little bit." She says, playing with my hair.

"Okay." I say leaning up to kiss her. After lying in bed a bit longer, we decided to ask sooner rather than later and are now on our way over to her house, thank god Emily lives right across the street. We walk in to find her parents sitting in the living room watching TV; thankfully there was no sign of Katie or her brother, who I haven't had the pleasure to properly meet yet.

"Hi mum and dad." Emily says walking into the room.

"Hello." I say politely, following behind Emily to sit on the couch across from her parents.

"So… Can we talk?" Emily asks bluntly.

"Sure, what's up?" Rob says, turning off the TV.

"Well Naomi and I want to ask you something." She says. I look over at Jenna who looks like she's about to pass out and is white as snow.

"Before we go on, Jenna, we're not getting married or anything like that." I say reassuringly, seeing her face turn back to its normal color.

"Oh good god." She says sighing. "Okay what is it then?" She asks.

"I'm going home to see my dad for a week and I'm planning to go in the up coming weeks. I was wondering if you'd allow Emily to come with me?" I say as politely as possible. Rob looks over at Jenna; they stare at each other almost as if they are having an unspoken conversation. My leg begins to bounce up and down nervously; Emily places her hand on my knee trying to calm me down.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Rob asks.

"Just before Thanksgiving in the states." I say nervously.

"So you'll be there for holiday." Rob asks again.

"Yes sir, my father wants me to spend the holiday with him." I say. "I have a room still, in his apartment, he lives on the Upper West Side, close to the park. I know the city like the back if my hand, sir, and my father wouldn't mind me bringing Emily, and he's off that whole week, so we wont be entirely alone, and if he just so happens that he has to work he can do some of it from home." I say, becoming increasingly nervous the more I talk.

"Okay." He says quietly that I couldn't hear him.

"Okay." Jenna says after him.

"Really?" Emily asks, smiling widely.

"You just have to call every night, or day rather and you need to be very careful." Rob says sternly.

"Yes, Rob, I'm going to make sure of it, and don't worry we will be very careful." I say standing up to give him a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Emily says rushing over to hug her mom and dad happily, before rushing back over to me and giving me a kiss.

"Thank you for letting her come with me." I say smiling as Emily hugs the life out of me.

"Before we get talk excited we need to talk finances yeah?" Rob says walking over to the desk in the corner pulling out a checkbook from one of the draws. He writes out a check and hands it to me. "It's in your mum's name to go into her account for the money needed to pay the ticket and some money for the trip itself for Emily." He says. I take the check and hold onto it.

"Thank you Rob, I'll give it to my mum as soon as I get home." I say, talking Emily's hand. "Thank you again." I say smiling widely.

"Okay, you'll let us know when you will be leaving soon right?" Jenna asks.

"Yes. Either today or tomorrow." I say, as Emily pulls me along back to my house.

"I love you so much." Emily whispers in my ear as we walk across to my house.

"I love you so much too." I say looking over at her, ginning widely. We walk into my house to see my mom sitting in the kitchen. "Ma!" I shout walking towards the room.

"Yes sweetie?" She asks as she fiddles with pots and pans.

"Emily is allowed to come home with me for Thanksgiving." I say smiling.

"Oh that's great dear." She coos.

"Oh, here. Rob gave it to me to give to you to put into your account for the plane fare and the rest goes to Emily. It's in your name so yeah." I say, placing it on the counter.

"Okay, love, I'll go to the back after you get the tickets, makes it easier." She says placing a pot on the stove.

"Whatever you say mom, we'll look for seats later." I say walking over to the fridge to get Emily and myself something to drink.

"Okay, just don't buy them any later than tomorrow, sweetie." She says walking around the kitchen getting things situated for dinner. "You're staying Emily, yes?" Mom asks.

"Of course Gina." She says smiling as I take her hand and lead us to my room. Once we got up stairs, Emily jumped on my back shouting "Piggy back ride." Before kissing me on the cheek as I walked us to my room.

"You're such a child." I say, dropping her onto the bed.

"You love me though." She says smiling when I turn to face her.

"That I do." I say, before leaning in to kiss her. "So." I say pulling away from her before grabbing my laptop and walking back over to my bed.

"So." She says scooting to sit next to me, leaning her head in my shoulder. I pound away at my laptop, while Emily kisses up and down my neck, even though it's very hard, I try to ignore the feeling she is having on me.

"We're booked." I say through a shaky breath.

"Good." She whispers in my ear, taking my laptop from in front of me and placing it on the floor beside her. She the straddles my lap and kisses me passionately, she slowly begins to grind her hips as she plays with the hem of my shirt.

"Em." I say, pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asks, looking at me concerned.

"Not that I don't want to, it's just a bit too soon." I say quietly, looking away from her.

"It's okay. We should wait, I just got carried away." She says, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek. "I love you." She says, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too." I say, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

* * *

**A/N: Another short one, the next one will be longer… hopefully. Until next time :)**


End file.
